Naruto The Lightning Dragon Slayer King
by Super Saiyan mystic Blue Gohan
Summary: Trained at a young age by two Godlike beings. Thus starts a legendary partnership that would shake the Elemental Nations itself. Naruto X Small harem. Powerful Naruto. Eventual Godlike Naruto.


**Hey guys, it's Gohan here and I'm going to attempt to make a Naruto fanfiction. But I do have a couple of things to be said first.**

 **Chapter 3 for Gohan: The Saiyan Warrior is in the making and should be released sometime this weekend.**

 **I will be making another Fanfiction on what ever you guys want me to do. Whether it be, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Pokémon, maybe even Ben 10. Or a Crossover. Just either PM or make a review.**

 **This will be a slight AU and a slight Multi crossover. Though there will be elements from various Anime. whether that be Powers, characters, Etc.**

 **Warning: Strong/Powerful Naruto. Smart Naruto. Small Harem (4-5 Girls) Naruto. Slight Sasuke Bashing. Very Slight Uchiha Bashing. Slight Civilian Council Bashing.**

 **I believe that's all.**

 **Enjoy!**

6-year-old Naruto Uzumaki, secretly Namikaze, was an odd one to the least. His life so far was… how do you put this? While he wasn't very well liked, he was very lonely. He wasn't hated, no, it's that nobody trusted him. Some of them thought that Kyuubi would influence him when he was young because for his innocence. So, they kept their distance and shunned him. Though, about forty percent of the population of Konoha was neutral or above to Naruto. So, guess that plus or not. It was how looked at it.

He was about 3 feet 4 inches tall, a lean build, with baby fat still surrounding his young whiskered face. Wait did I mention he had whiskers? (I'm cringing slightly writing this, I mean who the fuck doesn't know he has whisker marks).

Though, sadly enough, there were still a small percent that thought he was the Kyuubi reborn, so they would do anything to sabotage him, or harm him. It was demonstrated when they tortured him on his fourth birth day. He was just unfortunate enough that his Orphanage care taker had kicked him out when he was just four years old.

That led him to living on the streets for about six or so months, before Hiruzen Sarutobi found out and fired the care taker and bought Naruto a decent enough apartment, in a nice enough neighborhood. Funny enough, Hiruzen bought the apartment in the Ninja side of the Village. The way he was pretty guarded. What, he was the Village's Jinchuriki?

So why would this be any different then any other night? It was the night that Naruto would meet the two beings that was sealed inside himself. It was the night that the three-way legendary partnership would form.

 **Inside the Seal**

Currently inside Naruto's mind was something nice, it's setting was a large green forest with some flowers and tall trees. But what would catch someone's attention first would be the large, orange, 200-foot-tall, nine tailed fox. This being was know as the Kyuubi, or the Nine Tailed Fox.

Next would definitely be the dark blue western style dragon, that was as big as the nine-tailed fox. The dragon had numerous amounts of scars on it's body, the most noticeable was the large scar the went over his left eye and went all the way to his snout. This dragon was known as the Lightning Dragon King, or his real name: Takeshi.

"Do you think he's finally old enough?" Kyuubi asked gruffly as he laid his head down next his paws and continued to look straight out side the cadge that they were currently locked into with annoyance.

"Hmm, he's the around the age that Igneel's student started training, so yes it would seem so." Takeshi answered in smooth voice yet had a rough undertone to it.

While the two weren't best friends, they decided to make the most out of it and not brood all the time. Of course, it took a while for Kyuubi to agree, but he eventually agreed.

Kyuubi just grunted in affirmative.

"Once he falls asleep, call him into the Mindscape." Kyuubi asked/ordered.

Takeshi just nodded his head in agreement. He would do just that.

It was late night and Naruto had just got done studying the basic books he got from old man Hokage. They were just simple books on the basics to how to throw Kunai and Shuriken. The book on the basics to Chakra theory, and lastly the book to basic Chakra control.

' _Man, I'm beat. I wonder if Jiji would help me train tomorrow?'_ Naruto thought before he slipped in the bed and swiftly fell asleep, not knowing the major divergence that would be happening in his life.

 **Inside the Seal**

"Wait… where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around were he suddenly woke up too.

The walls had pipes and the room was lightly lit, so it the ominous setting down perfectly, and for a six-year-old childlike curiosity got the best of him and he kept walking down the sewer like hall way.

" _ **Follow my voice."**_

Naruto jumped slightly as the calm, yet deep voice called for him, deep within the sewer. Deciding to just go with it, he grudgingly started walking down the dark hallway.

" _ **Keep going."**_ The voice ordered, but this time the voice sounded closer.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he kept walking until he came to set of gold bars.

But that wasn't what shocked him. No…

He stared in awe as he came face to face with a big orange Nine Tailed Fox, that same one that nearly destroyed his Village six years, that was supposed to be dead. Next to him was a big blue dragon. While this was awe inspiring, he had that small feeling in the back of his head that he shouldn't have listened to that voice.

" **Hello."** The blue dragon spoke in a dry voice. He didn't think it would be hard to talk to a child, unfortunately, he was wrong as the boy didn't respond as he kept staring at the two godlike beings. One in absolute fear and one in admiration.

" **Boy!"** The dragon called out a bit louder, that seemed to do the trick he visibly jerked.

"H-Huh?" Was Naruto smart response as he cocked his head to the side.

" **My name is Takeshi or the Lightning Dragon King!"** Takeshi greeted in proud voice.

" **Kyuubi."** Kyuubi greeted in a bored, dull tone.

There it was, Naruto was absolutely floored and was once again overwhelmed by fear.

"N-Names Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stuttered out in fear.

" **There's no need to be afraid of me."** Kyuubi informed him with a sigh. He knew this was the impression that he was going to get out his host. I mean he did almost destroy his home village not even six years ago.

"U-Um, how are you e-even alive? I thought the Yondaime killed you!?" Naruto shakily asked with fear filling his eyes.

Kyuubi noticeably winces when he heard the word 'Yondaime', he had killed the boy whole family and now lived without knowing his parents and on top of that lived in seclusion.

" **I can't be killed, at least not permanently, the Yondaime knew that, so he did the next best thing, he sealed it away in a knew born baby. That baby was you Naruto."** Kyuubi explained to him, a flicker of shame came across his eyes. He maybe a fearsome beast and the worlds strongest Biju in existence, but he still had a heart. He could still feel guilt, and that didn't stop him for feeling the guilt that all of the pain he caused to his container.

"I-I see… but why did he choose me!? It's just not f-fair!" Naruto yelled as he fell to the ground in absolute despair. He couldn't get it, the amount of bad luck to be chosen for him to have been the Kyuubi's vessel. All of the loneliness and hate that he had to go through, all because he got the shit end of stick.

Takeshi just as the interaction happened with saddened eyes. While he was just as the amount of the victim as Naruto, he still felt sadness for the boy.

" **You're a strong kid Naruto, I don't want you to forgive me, even though I am sorry for all I've done."** He exclaimed with a hollow voice.

"I-It's fine. While I am mad at the fact that you did attack, though you did sound sincere, so I'm willing to give you chance… Kyuubi." Naruto said honestly, he bravely looked straight into the shocked Nine tails eyes.

Kyuubi couldn't understand it, the level of maturity Naruto had displayed was amazing. For him to say he was willing to forgive him, even after killing his parents, almost destroying the village that loved so much, all in one night. Even after all that… he was willing to forgive him.

" **Thank you… Naruto."**

Takeshi now watched in complete amazement, coupled with small smile, as he watched the two quickly bond.

Naruto just simply nodded in appreciation. To Naruto, it was stupid to think about the past and hate someone who wanted to change, and Naruto didn't know how, but he knew Kyuubi was willing to change.

" **If we can get to business please, Takeshi?"** Kyuubi asked in his usual deep voice, but held an underling of genuine happiness, as he sat up on his hind legs, like a dog.

" **Just as Kyuubi said, I am also sealed inside you. But I did not attack your village, I was simply flying over the area, inspecting what was going on at the time, and it looked like a warzone. So, I got curious and decided to take a closer look and flew closer, and then 'boom,' I was caught in the seal area and was sealed inside you as well with Kyuubi. At first… I was absolutely furious and disappointed in my self to allow a human to seal me, into a child no less. I was utterly humiliated, I felt my title as Dragon King tarnished. But... as I watched the beginning of your life, you truly did impress me, your determination to be the best was what stood out the most. And so, it grew like a like a wild fire over the last couple of years. So, I spoke with Kyuubi and we decided to train you in our secret arts. So how does that sound huh?"**

After a few seconds he started thinking about it. With training with them, it was almost a no brainer, but he remembered what his Jiji told him, 'Never do anything without thinking about it, especially something important' and it sounded pretty freaking important. This was most likely a question that would change the course of his life.

"Do you want anything in return?" Naruto asked, greatly shocking the two godlike beings, sure he was smarter than the average human for his age, but they never expected him to say that. It was Kyuubi who decided to answer.

" **Three things. One: We wish you to redecorate the Seal, so this place can be a bit better. Two: We want you to release us before you die.** **And finally, tear off a piece of the seal so we can talk to you and so we could get access to your senses."** Kyuubi answered with small smile.

Naruto just nodded in agreement.

"Then yes, I would love being trained by you guys!" Naruto accepted with large grin on his face.

Dragon and Fox grinned as well. Well, one was harmless, and one was sadistic (Guess which one).

"Wait, should I tell Jiji? I mean I don't really like to keep secrets from him." Asked Naruto with slight frown.

Kyuubi and Takeshi both seemed to think about, and just nodded towards Naruto, telling him it was all right.

"So, what are you guys gonna teach me huh!? Is it some super cool Jutsu that let me breathes fire or blow something up!?" Naruto asked in rapid fire succession. For the first time in a while, Kyuubi laughed, even though it wasn't a load laugh, and it was small one, it was still a laugh.

Takeshi just snorted in amusement and shook his head.

" **Naruto, calm down!"** the Lightning Dragon yelled out, stopping Naruto in his tracks. Realizing what he did, he blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

" **And yes, we will teach you a lot, a lot of the things that will help you in your life, most aren't even techniques. Most are life lessons and meanings. Naruto this is your first lesson so listen carefully."** Takeshi told him seriously. Naruto's expression turned serious as well… well as serious as a six-year-old can be.

" **Don't think this world is all about destructive techniques and kicking every one's ass. Sure, it might be more fun and sometimes easier to do all those things, but would you rather do things the right way or the wrong way?"**

Naruto thought about what his new sensei had told him and asked him. While being badass and knowing a lot of destructive Jutsu sounded really cool, he really did believe his Sensei though, so if he said the world wasn't like that then he would believe him.

"I-I would rather do things the right way." Naruto answered truthfully as he watched a flicker of satisfaction appear on both of their faces.

" **Good. Because no way in hell am I going to let you be an idiot and be a mindless destroyer."** Takeshi exclaimed with a stern expression.

" **I second that!"** Kyuubi growled out. He would absolutely not stand for a host that was idiotic.

" **Alright kid, get out of here your waking up. So, if you really want to tell the old man, then go tomorrow morning. Then after that we'll get training."** Takeshi said.

"Wait, how do I get out of here? And where's the seal you need me to take off?" Naruto asked.

" **You get out by walking back down that hallway. The seal you tare off is right above you and remember to only tar off a little under half of it."** Kyuubi said. 

"Oh, I'm an idiot." He told him self as he facepalmed, he was looking straight at it.

Naruto quickly went up to the seal and tore off about half of it, just as Kyuubi told him to do.

Just then, he felt incredible surge of power, yet a large surge of pain that literally erupted around his whole body.

He immediately fell to ground thrashed around, trying to get rid of the pain. In third persons view, it looked fucking hilarious. But for Naruto… he felt like a was in hell.

His skin burned like somebody submerged him into the hottest boiling water and was slowly melting off (Boil Style anyone?). His eyes exploded with pain like somebody was stabbing them a Kunai. His ears felt like someone shoved something into them and kept stabbing them over and over again.

" **I did tell him there was going to be a lot pain."** Takeshi stated in the most deadpan voice Kyuubi has ever heard.

Kyuubi just chuckled, he knew Naruto was going to absolutely _pissed_.

After a couple minutes, yet hours for Naruto, he finally stood up and with the occasional twitch to random parts his body.

"I already hate all of you." Naruto told them with barley contained anger. If it wasint for the fact that he grateful from the training he would receive, then hey would throwing a comical fit.

" **I think it's time for you to go, Naruto."** Kyuubi told him.

Nodding slightly, he turned around and started walking, still slightly twitching in pain. After a minute of walking he suddenly vanished from view. Leaving Fox and Dragon alone in the seal.

 **Morning**

"Did anyone get the number of that bitch~" Naruto groaned as he flipped over in his bed.

" **18."**

"Thank you~" Naruto sang in a groggy voice as he got up and scratched his head while walking. Before then stopping dead in his tracks in realization.

"So, it was real." Naruto whispered as looked as he hand clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white. It had to be real, he felt so much stronger then he did the night before. That couldn't have just appeared overnight.

" **What do you think, huh Dumbass, that the pain was for nothing?"**

"Takeshi is that you?" Naruto asked with ever so growing smile.

" **Yes, your majesty."** An amused Takeshi answered with barely contained deadpan.

If you could see Naruto, you would think that his face would break off with size of the grin that he was now sporting.

" **Now go see the old man, I am rather… eager to start training you."** That was followed by a very evil chuckle that sent noticeable shivers down his spine. And as quick as his grin came, it disappeared with look of dread.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly started getting dressed. After getting dressed, he wore just a simple white t-shirt and a pair of dark orange shorts (Trust me I hate the color, I'll bear with it for now) and a pair of sandals.

After running out of his apartment, he quickly ran off to the Hokage tower.

 **Hokage Tower**

"So, you're telling me that you not only met the Kyuubi and he's… bearable, but you met the Lightning Dragon King that was also sealed inside of you and that there all willing to train you. Oh, you also need secluded training ground. I got all that right?" The old Hokage asked in pure astonishment.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned in pure innocence.

"Sigh- What am I going to with you Naruto-kun?" The old Hokage asked as he massaged his temples for the headache he knew he was going to have.

"Are you sure you can trust them Naruto-kun?" The third asked seriously as he looked the legacy of the fourth Hokage.

"Yes. For some reason I do trust them." Naruto answered seriously. The third Hokage nodded in acceptance.

"Alright Naruto-kun. I trust you. But please be careful. Why don't we go shopping for you training supplies, I'll pay." Hiruzen stated with a warm smile as he watched Naruto jump for joy.

"C'mon." he said as he got up from his desk and placed a hand on Naruto's head disappeared in a swirl of leaf's.

 **Mitsashi Shinobi Store**

In a swirl of leaf's, the third Hokage and Naruto appeared in front of Mitsashi's store. It was simple two-story store, nothing big.

"Let's go Naruto-kun."

With that, the two entered the store. The man who was there and seemed to the owner of the store saw Naruto and shrugged his shoulders, almost uncaringly. He was actually positive towards the boy, with ninja experience, he actually believed in the Yondaime, and if he did seal it perfectly like he said, then he would believe him.

"Well then, Naruto will be purchasing some clothes and shinobi gear from this establishment. That isn't a problem is it?" Hiruzen asked the man with a neutral face, but his eyes held seriousness. The man instantly shook his head 'no' and just waved it off.

"You don't have to worry about it Hokage-sama, he's always welcome to shop from here." The man said calmly as he bowed and gestured for Naruto to go ahead, which Naruto did, and he instantly ran off in childlike excitement.

"You're not afraid of him like the others, are you?" Sarutobi asked curiously. The man just shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"I'm like another person with some Ninja experience. I now the Yondaime wouldn't make a faulty seal. So, I trust in his sacrifice. Just like everyone else should." He explained and said the last part quietly.

"Thank you, Mitsashi." He thanked.

"It's alright Hokage-sama. So, I'm guessing he wants to be a Shinobi?" Mitsashi asked knowingly as he watched Naruto look through the sword selection.

"I have a feeling Naruto-kun will be very an important person in the up in coming years." Sarutobi told him with a light smile.

"Somehow, I don't doubt you, Hokage-sama."

 **With Naruto Minutes Before**

"So… what should I get you guys?" Naruto asked as he looked around in amazement. He never had seen so many cool things in one spot.

" **Well definitely some kunai and shuriken, which you would probably get the front. So, let's focus on getting you some clothes first."** Kyuubi explained.

' _Gotcha'_ Naruto said as kept walking down the aisle.

"I think I'll get these." Naruto said as he picked up a pair of grey pants that down to mid-calf. He then picked up a loose, bright blue sleeveless shirt. After those he picked up a pair of black shinobi sandals. He also picked a chainmail armor shirt. He also decided to pick up a smoke grey long sleeve shirt.

Just as he was about to leave, he spotted the weapons selection. He decided to take a closer look.

He to admit, all the swords looked amazing, but it was one sword that caught his attention. It had a pure-white hilt with a circular hand-guard. The sheath was painted white and the type of the blade was a suguha or straight blade. (Wado Ichimonji from One Piece).

"You have a good taste in swords young man." Said a voice behind him, making him jump slightly.

"He's right Naruto-kun." Sarutobi spoke with clear mirth in his voice.

"Yea, it looks like pretty awesome sword doesn't." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"I'll tell you what… if you continue to buy here for Shinobi products then I'll give you that sword for free." Shocking Naruto greatly, but not so much Sarutobi, even though he didn't except him to say that, it was smart. Naruto would probably pay that within two trips of stuff. That and he secured a consistent consumer. Easy business trick (Don't count me on that, it just sounds that way in my head, I mean who knows, maybe I'm crazy).

"R-Really!" Naruto asked with barley contained happiness. Seeing the man nod Naruto-

"Yata!" Naruto yelled out in pure happiness. The man just chuckled before walking over to counter and picked up the sword and it's sheath.

"You still need anything Naruto-kun?" the old Hokage asked curiously.

"Yea I need some copies of the clothes that I have, and I need some kunai shuriken and some other things." Naruto listed off.

Mitsashi just nodded before walking over to his desk and pulled out a box full of kunai and shuriken.

"So, you said you needed some more things?" Mitsashi asked.

' _What else do I need guys?'_

" **I say get two thousand kunai, shuriken and Senbon needles, twenty large scrolls of seal paper, five hundred liters of ink, and five hundred brushes and ink jars."** Kyuubi listed off to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened to comic proportions.

' _A-Are you sure!? I mean that sounds like a bit much.'_ He asked seriously but was very shocked on the inside.

" **Yes, it's better to get a lot now than coming back in a week."**

' _sigh- fine. Jiji going to hate me.'_

"I'll have two thousand kunai, shuriken and Senbon needles, twenty large scrolls of seal paper, five hundred liters of ink, and five hundred hand brushes and ink jars." Naruto listed off with the best poker face he could have.

"Got it!" Mitsashi said as he pulled out a couple more boxes. (I'm sorry for being so lazy, but I don't really want to go into that much detail and make count everything.)

"There everything is here." Mitsashi said with smile on his face.

"Okay how much does all this come to?" Naruto asked.

"The five sets of outfits come to 35000. The kunai and shuriken will be, 1625000. The senbon will be, 625000. 325000 for the Seal paper. For the ink, it will be 80000 and 50000 for the brushes and ink jars." Mitsashi listed off. "So a total of… 1774999.64."

The more Mitsashi spoke Naruto's face slowly became horrified, but he was then shocked as the old Hokage did.

"Sure, here you are." He said he gave Mitsashi the appropriate amount of money and then sealed his stuff that Mitsashi had brought out.

Naruto was still in shock before the old Hokage smacked him over the side of the head, knocking him out of thoughts, and ran to follow his jiji.

"Thank you!" Naruto yelled out to Mitsashi as was running out of the shop.

Mitsashi just chuckled in amusement before someone came into the shop.

"Hey Tou-san, who was that?"

"Yea Tenten-chan, that Naruto Uzumaki, a very special up incoming Shinobi." Mitsashi answered his adoptive daughter.

"Naruto… Uzumaki? Is he from a clan or something, I mean you said he was pretty special?" a young Tenten asked.

"I… guess you can say that." He answered.

 **Okay guess I guess that's it for the first chapter. Let me know what you thought.**

 **Yes, just as I said, character and other elements for different anime will be in this fanfiction.**

 **So far you guys saw One Piece and Fairy Tail.**

 **And if anyone seems out of character, other than Naruto, and Kyuubi, then I'm sorry. Those characters were what I was going with in terms of character. While he will act more like Kushina in an everyday life, with a little Minato. But he will be like Minato in a battle. Calm, smart, analytical and ruthless. He'll be a true prodigy in terms of combat. Think of like Natsu was, his mind moves so fast inside a battle, so he makes strategies as he fights. That's what I'm going with.**

 **Please let me know what you think about it.**

 **I'm OUT.**


End file.
